This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power systems generally include a primary power source and a backup power source for providing backup power to a load when the primary power source is unable to satisfy load requirements due to, for example, a loss of input power, malfunction, etc. Commonly, the backup power source includes one or more batteries. In such cases, the batteries power the load until they are unable to do so or until the primary power source is able to provide adequate power to the load. Typically, the batteries provide equal currents to the load.